


A Relaxing Evening

by TracedInAir



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko does an impromptu magic show, Cuddles, Diana has a bad day and Akko cheers her up, F/F, Fluff, very quick lil thing for a friend, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedInAir/pseuds/TracedInAir
Summary: Sometimes, Diana has bad days.Then Akko happens.Then those days aren't so bad anymore.[Alternatively, Diana complains about work then Akko does some magic to cheer her wife up]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	A Relaxing Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/gifts).



Diana’s broom touched down at the front of the manor, and it felt as if all the weight of the day settled down with it. Only years of practice prevented her shoulders from slumping as she stepped off her broom, but it was a near thing.

Akko immediately dashed out the door to meet her. “Diana!” she rushed towards her, arms outstretched. Diana slumped into her arms, feeling her body barely start to relax. Akko hissed in a breath, rubbing circles in Diana’s back with concern. “Everything OK?”

“It’s… been a long day, Akko. Long week, really. Probably going to be a long  _ month _ at this rate.” Diana sighed, dissolving further into her touch. “I finally received a response from the research fellows at Oxford who are  _ supposed _ to be co-sponsoring my next paper, and the  _ cretins _ had the audacity to give me incredibly basic feedback on the first bloody chapter, having clearly not even read the rest of it.”

Akko winced. “Downside of being the only one on your own level, huh?” She chuckled.

“Heavens give me the self-assuredness of a man with less than a year’s experience in the field,” Diana nearly growled.

Akko giggled, beginning to sway gently back and forth with Diana. The motion was wonderfully soothing, and might have been enough on a slightly less awful day.

“Then on  _ top _ of that, I was called in to help with a surgery because  _ three _ of the other doctors were off with the flu,” Diana continued. “And what was meant to be a routine heart operation threw up an unexpected complication and took  _ three bloody hours, _ even with magic to assist.”

Akko just continued cuddling Diana closer, silently letting her rant continue, which Diana was extremely grateful for. For someone so excitable, Akko was an excellent listener when she needed to be.

“And  _ really _ if I could go  _ one bloody minute _ without one of my colleagues assuming I can quite literally wave a wand and fix everything?” Diana stood up straighter, gesturing with one arm while Akko continued to hold her. “I don’t tell  _ them _ to ‘just doctor it better’ so  _ why _ can they not understand that if I  _ did _ just cast a spell to remove all of the irregularities from the patient’s heart, it would also remove the  _ rest _ of the heart which  _ wouldn’t exactly be helpful now would it.” _

“I dunno, Finnelan seems to get along pretty fine without one.” Akko grinned, leaning back from the hug.

“Very funny, darling.” Diana rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face. “And thank you for letting me vent my frustrations, I needed it.”

“No problem.” Akko gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Feel better?”

Diana sighed, leaning back into Akko’s arms. “Somewhat, but I’m afraid I might be some time before I’m at my best, my apologies in advance if I’m more drained than usual, love.”

Akko nuzzled against Diana’s cheek. “It’s OK, Mrs Grumpy, I know just how to cheer you up.” She pulled away from the hug, and spread her arms wide. “Impromptu magic show!”

“Impro-?” Diana started, before she was swept off her feet and into a comfy recliner chair that Akko had conjured out of thin air.

“Lemme know if you need the angle adjusted!” Akko said as the chair tiled back to just the right depth. A pair of hands sprouted from the recliner and began rubbing circles in Diana’s back, almost as if they were Akko’s own. “Proper backrub later, hard to be super accurate when I can’t feel the knots,” Akko apologised, “but hope that helps for now!”

Diana let out a soft, contented hum as she leaned back into the conjured chair. Part of her wanted to argue that Akko was being ridiculous, but it was very much outvoted by the rest of her which was completely fine with allowing her wife to spoil her as much as she wanted.

“And now the main attraction!” Akko declared.  _ “Metamorphie Vestesse!” _ Her outfit morphed into her usual performer attire, and she twirled with a flourish of magic. “For one night only, Little Witch Akko, performing live in Wedinburgh!” She raised her wand, and a melange of colours poured out, twisting themselves into various animal shapes—including a unicorn, of course.

“And as part of this special performance, for tonight only, we will be accepting audience requests!” Akko grinned, transforming her outfit into a fancy bartender’s look, complete with the waistcoat and rolled up sleeves. “Ah yes, the beautiful lady in the lab coat, what’ll it be?” Akko poured a glass from a bottle of red wine that had materialised there.

“Akko, this one’s not from Daryl’s stash, is it?” Diana raised an eyebrow.

“Funny as that would’ve been, I grabbed one from the wine cellar,” Akko said, finishing her pour with a flourish.

Diana raised the glass to her lips, savouring the taste as it went down. “Hmm, I suppose I would like to request self-metamorphosis magic, particularly involving the flying elephant specialty.” Diana sank further into her recliner, pressing her back into the conjured hands massaging her shoulders. “I’m feeling nostalgic this evening.”

Akko giggled. “One Samhain Style Magic Elephant Special coming right up!  _ Metamorphie Faciesse!” _

Diana felt her worries melt away as she watched Akko dance through the sky, shuffling through forms with impossible grace. One moment she was a multicoloured cockatoo, banking and swerving gracefully before twisting and launching into the sky as a fierce hawk, scrambling and falling as a mouse,  _ swimming _ through the sky as a dolphin with a wide smile.

At every stage, there was something uniquely  _ Akko _ about the transformations. The cockatoo’s colouration too ridiculous, the hawk’s smirk too exaggerated, the dolphin—aside from the fact it could fly—having that same silly joy to its face that Diana knew and loved so well on her wife.

Dolphin Akko dived, and transformed into a tiny orange elephant, flapping its giant ears in a struggle to keep itself afloat. Panic appeared on Akko’s elephant face, so genuinely expressed that if Diana would have honestly believed Akko had messed up if she hadn’t seen this exact trick a hundred times.

And loved it every time.

Akko’s fall twisted into a spin, corkscrewing through the air while making a resigned face and a sad toot, her ears waving goodbye to the “audience” as she plummeted towards the ground in an ever expanding spiral.

Before launching into the sky at the last possible second, soaring on her comically oversized ears and the raw power of her magic.

Her flight crested, and she began to fall as gracefully as one could as an elephant, directly towards Diana.

Akko, back in her human form, landed in Diana’s lap with nary a thump, her control was so well honed. She grinned widely, and Diana felt her heart pound in her chest as Akko leaned in closer. “Any more requests, Mrs Kagari-Cavendish?”

“Just one,” Diana said, wrapping her arms around Akko’s back and pulling her in for a soft kiss. Akko melted into her, her hands moving to caress Diana’s hair as Diana felt a smile tugging at her lips even as Akko was kissing them.

Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick lil thing I wrote for hope based on the prompt of "Diana being cheered up, preferably with cuddles." Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
